Fuel burning engines may operate on a number of different fuels including hydrogen, a simple hydrocarbon such as methane or propane, or a more complicated hydrocarbon such as petrol.
It is desirable to enhance the operating characteristics of a fuel burning or processing engine or machine regardless of the fuel that is used.